Spin Off From The InuYasha Gang has Chatrooms?
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][ONESHOT,SessXkags]CHARACTER DEATH! Its a spin off, so this isnt what happens in the actual one! I swear it! Don't read if you A like hojou and kouga B cant stand gory details and C dun wann hear about character deaths [Rated just in case]


A/n: Ok people kill me for this, I don't care! I was in a depressed mood when I typed this up. NOTE: It's just a spin off; this doesn't actually happen in the one it came from! Also the crash Sesshy got into is going to be more detailed and possibly more violent. Also chapter 29 never happened in this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…sad really

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been driving and saw Kagome and heard everything she had said to Hojou. Sesshoumaru hadn't been paying attention to the road, because he was busy watching Kagome and listening to music. When he looked back to the road it was too late. He couldn't swerve in time to miss the big rig headed straight for him. He thought how ironic it was, after hearing something that would stick in your mind forever, you would be killed. He laughed at the irony of it all. He and the big rig finally met and he was jarred, his head hit the back of his head rest hard and the steering wheel jammed into his chest knocking the air from his lungs. The windshield broke upon the impact and pieces of the glass went flying hitting his face and arms, leaving cuts that gushed blood. From the big rig crushing into the front of his car, his legs were smashed breaking every bone in his legs. Metal from the pedals broke into sharp points and jammed into his already broken legs. Blood gushed like crazy from the contact. The engine was soon pushed through on the passenger side; if anyone had been in the seat they would've been dead instantly. Since he had the top of his car down, anything could come down and knock him out. The front bumper of the big rig went flying and hit him on the head, causing him to see stars and black dots. His vision was blurring by the second. Another piece of the big rig went flying and hit him square in the face and head he heard a crack and blood started gushing from his head wound, thus causing him to finally pass out. The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was part of the song he had been listening to._**

* * *

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed.**_

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Once Kagome stood up again and had ceased crying she walked with as much dignity and pride as she could and went towards her home. Before she could get there she saw a black Z4 and a big rig crash into each other. She could've sworn she saw silver hair in the Z4, so she ran over to investigate. She had indeed been right Sesshoumaru was the driver. She ran to the driver's side of the car not caring that the vehicles hadn't stopped yet. She tried to get Sesshoumaru awake, but he was already… dead. She threw herself onto his body sobbing like there was no tomorrow. She lay there crying wishing for her death as well. The last impact came and the big rigs' engine came crashing through the drivers' side on Sesshoumarus' car, thus killing Kagome instantly.

* * *

Later

* * *

Everyone had arrived to the place where Sesshoumarus' and Kagomes' bodies were taken too, all except Rin, Kanna and Shippo. The bodies were clean of all blood and glass and metal parts removed. They were all crying, yes that includes all the males. Hojou and Kouga weren't there, fore they were killed. InuYasha, Miroku and Inutashio had got a call from some people telling them the news of the two, out of rage from losing loved ones, they all three murdered Kouga very violently, so violent that I dare not say how. Kikyou, Sango and Iziyoi(sp?) got a call as well and murdered Hojou far more violently. Naraku, Kagura, and Jaken were there as well, morning the loss of such wonderful people. Everyone left holding their loved ones close, as if they would die if they let go.

* * *

Three days later, the young couple was buried under a Sakura tree in a beautiful graveyard side by side. They were buried farther away from everyone else. They say that if you listen carefully at midnight in the graveyard you will hear the two talking to each other, confessing their love for each other over and over. They also say, that on the night of the full moon if you watch carefully the two come from their graves alive and well and dance until the first rays of dawn appear.

* * *

A/n: It was sad wasn't it? Well now I'm not depressed and I can hopefully continue writing soon, of course after I'm finished with my damn essay. Ja ne if you want, please review? 


End file.
